Love and Devotion
by xcoolstorybro
Summary: After Pete finds his best friend Jimmy beaten up by the Greasers, he wants to stand up for him. When he demands to speak to Johnny Vincent, Pete ends up working for the greasers! Will love eventually blossom between the peachy pink shirt and the greaser king? Pete/Johnny slash. R&R please! Constructive criticism appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Love And Devotion

Summary: After Pete finds his best friend Jimmy beaten up by the Greasers, he wants to stand up for him. When he demands to speak to Johnny Vincent, Pete ends up working for the greasers! Will love eventually blossom between the peachy pink shirt and the greaser king?

PAIRING: Pete x Johnny

Takes place in the chapter 'Love Makes The World Go Round' of course.

CHAPTER ONE

…

Pete Kowalski sat by the lighthouse with his best friend, Jimmy Hopkins.

"You know, I really hate those stupid trust-fund douche bags," Jimmy said, tossing rocks into the lake.

"Yeah, I know right? The preps are so annoying," quiet Pete said. "Good thing you put them in their place."

"Yeah, now those try hard Grease-balls are next," Jimmy said, pounding his fist into his hand. "They're real bullies too, I gotta make sure that they leave people alone. I saw one of them harassing this old lady once."

"You gotta be careful, Jimmy. The greasers are really tough, you know."

"Whatever. I'm not scared of a bunch of dumb 50's freaks," Jimmy said, standing up and walking away.

"Wait, Jimmy? Can I come?" Pete squeaked.

"No, Petey. You don't wanna get involved in this." Implying that Pete was too weak.

Pete frowned as Jimmy walked away. He always wanted to go on adventures with Jimmy and get involved with all the action. But unfortunately, he was too weak, and everyone saw him as a girl.

Whatever, he thought. Maybe next time.

Pete ended up doing nothing but sitting by the dock, thinking. Just thinking.

Soon, he heard moaning coming from under the dock. He widened his eyes and slowly peeked.

"Oh, Gord...stop it!" Lola, that one girl in the greaser clique moaned. Gord, a prep, was kissing her neck.

"Lola...you're so naughty! My daddy definitely wouldn't approve..." He said in his faux british accent, pulling her closer.

Pete gulped and reddened. He'd never been in a relationship before, it made him uncomfortable just seeing other people kissing or making out.

Sometimes, he was curious what it would be like to be in a relationship. Go on dates, hold hands...

But alas, he was single. He expected to forever be.

Soon he heard different moans coming from behind him. He turned to see Jimmy beaten up bad.

"Hey Jimmy, you okay?" Pete rushed over.

"Yeah...stupid greaseballs..." He sighed in pain. Pete never seen him so injured before. He thought Jimmy Hopkins could handle anything and everything.

Pete stood up. "Nobody hurts my friends like this! I'm gonna talk with those dumb oily scumbags!"

"No, Petey...don't..."

"You're my friend! Nobody does this to my friends!"

"Petey, stop...you'll get yourself killed..."

"No, Jimmy. This time...this time I'll show 'em!" He ran off to catch a bus to New Coventry before Jimmy could say anything else.

Pete got off the bus and looked around New Coventry.

He saw a guy in a denim jacket with dark hair holding a baseball bat, talking to another guy in a leather jacket.

"Um...excuse me..." Pete said nervously. Aw, Petey! You have to be fierce and confident!

"What's it to you?" Leather jacket asked in a half confused half threataning manner, in the authentic greaser accent, chewing on his gum.

"I need to speak to your leader!" Petey said louder, puffing up his chest as he tried to look tough.

Denim jacket glared. "Whadd'ya need Johnny for?" He asked, in a greaser accent as well.

"My friend Jimmy almost died because of you greaseballs! I need to talk to Johnny to..."

He shook his head. "Just...don't beat Jimmy up so bad!" He decided on saying. "Or...or I'll fight you!"

Leather jacket laughed, punching denim jacket in the arm. "Lefty, we gots a bodyguard here."

Lefty laughed too. "Hey, Vance, should we get Johnny out here?"

"Yeah, then Johnny can beat up this little pipsqueak." Vance said. "You're speakin' to the boss, kid."

Pete gulped. He never seen their leader, and was scared he'd be giant and ugly and scary.

He stood, waiting for Lefty and Vance to get Johnny Vincent.

"He's here," Pete heard Vance say as he turned, eyes widening.

Johnny Vincent was no beast at all. He was intimidating in a way that was kind of...likable. He had dark hair, deep brown eyes and a slight build, and was kind of handsome too...

Pete looked down so he wouldn't get distracted. Johnny was intimidating him.

"What do you want, kid? I'm doin' important business at the moment, so hurry it up." Johnny said, annoyed.

"Um...Jimmy's beat real bad that he's bleeding and stuff...so...can you maybe not be so hard on him? He just wants the bullying at this school to stop, after all..." Pete said. Gosh, Johnny was so darn cool. He couldn't even look him in the eye.

"Kid, I couldn't give two shits about Hopkins. Leave now or expect your blood on my jacket in less than a minute." Johnny said, checking his watch.

Pete gulped. "Please...Jimmy's my friend. Beat me up, I'm used to it. Just leave him alone...he's already got enough problems with Gary Smith." When Pete realized it was no use, he turned to walk away. But he turned around again. "Is Lola Lambardi your girlfriend?" He asked Johnny.

"Yeah, yeah she is. And I love her a lot, y'know? Why?" Johnny seemed annoyed but interested.

Pete turned back. "I saw her with that prep, Gord, under the dock," he said, eyes downcast as he shrugged and walked away.

Johnny's right eye twitched, as he clenched his fists. "Don't worry, Johnny. He's probably lyin'," Lefty reassured.

"Hey kid, wait." Johnny called out. Pete turned reluctantly as Johnny walked over. "I'll leave your buddy Hopkins alone, and leave alone everyone else you want us to leave alone too. On a condition."

Pete gulped. "Um...what is it?"

Johnny tapped his chin. "You work for us, now."


	2. Chapter 2

Love and Devotion (2)

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR FOLLOWING, FAVORITING AND REVIEWING! ^_^ It makes me very happy to know that people like my fanfictions, (even though I expected this fanfiction to turn out better, you guys liked it!) sorry for not updating for a while. Thanks again! :D

Also, my game files on my wii got erased ;_; I have to play Bully all over again...but anyways, sorry if this chapter is super lame! I don't really know where I'm taking this story so... *shrugs* I mean, I know WHERE it's gonna go, but don't know HOW it's gonna get there, you know what I'm saying?

Chapter 2

Pete closed his eyes and sighed as he  
shined Lefty's shoes in the tenements where the other greasers were.

Lefty snacked on his bag of corn chips as he looked down at Pete. "A little more, please. Then, you can do Hal's shoes, then fix up a sandwich for Lucky."

Pete nodded as he continue to shine. "Yes."

Lefty kicked Pete in the chin as Pete winced slightly. "Yes, what?"

Pete stopped shining and rubbed his chin. "I-I don't know...I thought I only called Johnny 'sir...'"

"You call me 'sir' too."

"And me," Vance said, turning around from his chess game with Norton. "And me," Norton added in.

"All of us. Including Johnny. Got it?" Lefty said with a glare.

"Yes, sir." Pete said. Pete liked calling only Johnny by 'sir.' It made him feel Johnny was dominant and powerful, and that made Pete satisfied for some reason. "Um...may I ask, where is Johnny right now?" He asked nervously.

"Business, kid. And what that business is, it's none of ya' business."

Pete huffed and threw the rag on the ground. "Done. Can I please go get something to eat now? I haven't had breakfast."

Lefty huffed this time. "Fine. But be back in five minutes...or else." Pete gulped and shuddered.

Pete headed out of the tenements and to the fast food resteraunt nearby. Soon, he was approached by Jimmy. "Hey, Petey," Jimmy greeted. "Where've you been?"

"Hey Jimmy. Doin' stuff. What are you doing? Had trouble with Greasers lately?" Pete babbled.

"Uh, yes. I haven't seen a single one of them. Looks like they're leaving people alone, which is nice. But it'd be sweet if I could take over their clique."

"I see," Pete said. "Anyways, what ARE you doing here?"

"Johnny Vincent sent me on a mission to find proof that his girlfriend is a slut," he said, showing Pete his camera.

"Did you find anything?" Pete asked, secretly hoping that he did so Johnny would finally find out his girlfriend is no good and leave her. "I saw her making out with Gord yesterday."

"I know, Johnny told me. That's why he sent me, to find out if it's really true. Any idea where she might be?"

"Uhh...well..." Pete looked over and sure enough, spotted Lola and Gord walking out of an alley.

"See ya, Pete!" Jimmy said as he trotted off. Pete checked his watch and sighed. He didn't even have time to get something to eat. He headed back half heartedly to the tenements.

Lefty had gone through three bags of cheesy corn chips for the past few hours, while Vance and Norton were fully concentrated on their chess games. Lucky was having a conversation with Hal and Ricky, and Peanut came up to Pete, patting him on the shoulder.

"Do you need something, sir?" Pete asked Peanut.

"Nope. Just wondering how things are. So how are you doing?" He asked, as they walked over to the balcony.

"You...actually care about how I'm doing?" Pete asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Not really, but tell me anyways."

"I'm scared," Pete said honestly.

"Don't be. These guys will get fond of you...in the long run."

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Because you seem like the type of guy that actually listens and would take me seriously. The others wouldn't...except Johnny..." Peanut said as he scratched his neck. "Hey, if you don't tell the others that I'm being soft with you, I'll make my own sandwiches and shine my own shoes for a week."

Pete chuckled slightly. "Okay." Peanut gave Pete a can of pop. "Hey...do you think we might be friends?"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, kid." Peanut said as he drank his can. "Friendly acquaintances you could say for now."

"Ah," Petey replied as he drank more pop.

"So kid...what do you think of Johnny?" Peanut asked as he leaned back on the railing.

"Uh...he's..." Pete looked at him, brows furrowed. "Why is my opinion on Johnny relevent, may I ask?"

"I'm second in command," he said simply. "Err...more like third, but...yeah. Johnny's a great guy who should be treated well," Peanut reddened as he said that.

"Yeah, Lola's definitely not loyal to him. He deserves a lot better," Pete said, as Peanut looked at him strangely. "Just saying, Lola's a slut. That's all."

"Sure is." Peanut said as he finished his pop, crunching it with his hands and throwing it off the balcony. "I made out with her once. The chick is horrible. I think she drugged Johnny or something into lovin' her."

"Y-yeah..." Pete chuckled slightly. "Anyways..."

"Yeah, see ya around then," Peanut said as he nudged Pete. At least Pete found someone his own size he could actually get along with. But it was weird how when Peanut was talking about Johnny, he was blushing. Does he like him too? Or just admire him? Pete thought to himself.

"Slave boy!" He heard someone call. He'd think about it later. For now, he had to shine shoes and make sandwiches for everyone excluding himself.


End file.
